


Disappeared Netalzenski lion.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: "Netalzenski" lion, Magical detective, Magician Doctor, Missing Mythical Animal, Mystery, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: When "Netalzenski" lion disappeared from the island of pets.Detective Brahms with knowledge of magic and deduction and along with his partner William, who is a magical doctor, will investigate the disappearance. The investigation leads to the selfish king of vampires and greedy Kitsune.





	Disappeared Netalzenski lion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want in the comments below you can describe a character. And he may appear in the next story of the magical detective. Thanks and enjoy reading.

**Disappeared "Netalzenski" lion.**

Brahms was in his room and was being treated.

Brahms is human. Brahms is a detective with short brown hair and green eyes.  He is a detective with an extraordinary ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He likes to play violin. He uses aromatic candles to think better. He also has an eagle with yellow red feathers for a pet.

 He starts drinking some medicine.

– Oh, that sucks. – Brahms said and put the glass on the table.

– Brahms. You will not cure if you do not drink everything. – Said William who entered the room.

William is a magical doctor with short black hair and brown eyes. He has magical powers that can heal most wounds.

Brahms: I do not believe that such a barbarian method will heal something. The mail came?

William: Yes. But I'm afraid there's nothing for you.

– ooohhh – Brahms groaned.

William: There is only one month from your last case.

Brahms: For a mind like my 1 month is very long. Without constant stimulation, brain cells starve and die. You see I suffer the consequences.

William: Brahms I know you like investigating cases, but you can not in this state.

Brahms: Okay, William. Leave me alone.

William left. But while Brahms was being treated at the castle had arrived Owner of "island pets" and its director. They were in the throne room where they bowed to Queen Esmeralda.

– Good day queen. – Said the owner. – We came here to ask for help.

Esmeralda: How can I help.

– Queen. In the tame part of the "island of pets" has disappeared a "netalzenski" lion. This lion was not a pet to anybody, but he was very threatened. – The Director said.

– This morning we could not find him, so we ask for help. – The Owner said.

Esmeralda: No problem. Alexia tell Brahms and Zdravko to come here.

Alexia: Yes, Queen Esmeralda.

Alexia told Brahms and Zdravko to come to the throne room. William, Brahms and Zdravko arrived in the throne room. Zdravko has one green and one yellow eye and short black hair mussed. The face and the rest of the body look as if it is burned. Zdravko may experience pain only in the head. He needs food only to restore his skin. He does not eat human flesh but ordinary food. Zdravko is the only zombie left after the great destruction. Although he is a zombie. Zdravoko can speak but can not write nor read without making mistakes. There is also a zombie lion for a pet.

They shook hands with the director and owner.

Zdravko: Queen, why did you call us?

Esmeralda: I called you because "netalzenski" lion has disappeared. I want you to investigate the case.

– I am ready to take up this case. – Brahms said with a happy voice.

William: Not so fast. Queen. Brahms is sick, so I ask you to allow me to follow his condition during this event.

Brahms: What? I do not need any help. I'm in excellent health.

– I agree with that. – Queen Esmeralda said, then left the room.

Brahms saw the owner, the director, and Zdravko. Brahms did not know much about the animals. When he saw Zdravko, Brahms noticed a zombie, who was modest, not very clever, loyal, loving the animals. He also noticed his clothes. They were worn and torn in some places. Though they smelled good, it was obvious that this zombie did not want to be changed. He wants to be accepted as he is. Brahms looked at the director. He was a much more interesting object than the owner. The director seemed calm despite the attempts to appear nervous. The director's gaze did not stay in one place, moving constantly. What did the director worry about? The disappearance of the lion is really worrying, but something was hiding behind this concern.

Brahms: Good day. Can I ask you a few questions?

Director: Yes, Detective.

Brahms: My first question. Why do you think the lion has escaped.

Director: The lion usually returns to its territory. The whole island was searched but we did not find it.

Brahms: All right. We know the lion was rare. Was there anyone who wanted to buy it.

The director's eyes widened.

– No, Detective. Nobody wanted to buy a lion. – The director said with worried voice, but he managed to control himself and keep the same tone.

Brahms noticed that. He wondered what the director was hiding.

Brahms: All right. Those were all my questions. We ... your name.

Zdravko: My name is Zdravko.

Brahms: I, Zdravko and William will check the place where the lion was before he disappeared.

– Well, tomorrow we will open the gate to the island. It's already night. – The Owner said, holding a pocket watch.

Once the owner and the director left, Brahms went to Zdravko's room. He knocked on the door.

– Come in. – Zdravko said through the door.

Brahms walked into Zdravko's room. He saw that Zdravko was eating spoiled food. He wondered why Zdravko was eating spoiled food, it is true that Zdravko is a zombie, but why he ate spoiled food instead of fresh.

Zdravko: What do you want, Brahms? Tomorrow we will go to "the island of pets".

Brahms: I came here to talk.

Zdravko: For what?

Brahms: First, why eat spoiled food.

Zdravko stopped eating and looked Brahms. Brahms was worried that Zdravko could hurt him.

– Brahms. I'm a zombie. I love spoiled food and there is nothing wrong with it. – Said Zdravko in a monotonous voice.

Brahms: Zdravko. I know you have a zombie lion. Where did you find it.

Zdravko: One year I worked in the "island of pets". When I left, they gave me my zombie lion.

Brahms: Zdravko. Why do you love animals so much?

Zdravko: When I was the last zombie. After the great destruction of my species. Many people mocked, so I lived in the woods. There I watched the animals. The forest was calm. No one offended me. I was among animals that only thought about food and survival.

Brahms: I understand. Here in the castle of elves're not easy. Because of Vespasian you are here. I see that you can not communicate very easily.

Zdravko: Brahms. I did not come here because of Vespasian. I'm here because I want to help.

– What do you know about "netalzenski" lion. – Brahms said in an attempt to divert the subject, seeing that Zdravko was upset about the subject.

Zdravko: Not much. It was true that I was working on the " island of pets," but I was in the wild part. That's why I do not know much about the "netalzenski" lion. Brahms, it's late. You need sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk.

Brahms: OK. Tomorrow we will go to the island and together with William we will find a "netalzenski" lion.

Brahms went to the room, but when he entered he saw William sitting on the couch. He saw an empty cup of tea and a plate of crumbs. Brahms sat down on his beloved chair and said: William, I know why you are here. My disease.

William: Now, you may well. But it may get worse. That's why I'll come with you in this investigation.

Brahms: Okay, William.

– May become worse ... you really take me? – William said in a surprised voice. – Why you accept this, so easy.

Brahms: I know you will not give up. You waited for 5 minutes.

William was surprised and said: Brahms. This is true. I really waited for 5 minutes. But how do you know that?

Brahms: Very simple, William. The tea cup is still warm. The tea becomes cold after 15 minutes. That means you drank it five minutes ago when it's not too hot. You ate chocolate biscuits, did not you?

William: Yes. I will not ask how you understood it. I will go to bed. Can I ask you something.

Brahms: Yes, William. What is the question.

William: Why you do not have a bed.

Brahms: Very often they ask me this question, William. I sleep sitting in this chair. Other questions.

– No Brahms. Good night. – William said and left the room.

When they woke up, Brahms, William and Zdravko were having breakfast, then the director of the "the island of pets " opened a portal to the island. He led them to the place where the lion was last seen. The director left them because he said he was going to do another job. Brahms looked the place and noticed the traces that ended in nothing. While Brahms and William investigation. Zdravko was kidnapped.

Brahms: William, where is Zdravko.

William: I do not know. He was here a minute ago.

William and Brahms were worried about where Zdravko might be. William and Brahms began to search, and William found a bottle of wine.

William: Brahms, come here. I found something interesting.

William showed the bottle of wine. Brahms took the bottle, examined it, and said: William this wine is "red blood". Very expensive wine, few people can buy it. And I think I know who has kidnapped Zdravko.

– Kidnapped. – William said with a shocked look.

Brahms: Yes, William. Zdravko was kidnapped by the King of the Vampires. But the reasons for kidnapping Zdravko are unclear. Perhaps it is because of the victory of the "island of battles" or others. But I'm sure he kidnapped Zdravko.

Zdravko woke up in a dark room. He was tied to a chair and could not move. Several candles lit up and the vampire king appeared in the room and said: Oh Zdravko. You do not know how long I waited this day.

Zdravko: You've been waiting for him since I won the "island of battles".

– Silence. Here I command. – The vampire king shouted out with anger in his eyes.

Zdravko: All right. What do you want. Maybe sweet revenge.

– No – shouted the king of vampires. – I want the "netalzenski" lion.

Zdravko was surprised by what the King wanted.

Zdravko: Why. It is true that the lion is rare, but I do not think you love the animals.

The vampire king was angry and ordered one of his servants to give him the metal glove with 2 cm of nails. He put on his glove and said: Listen to me. If you do not tell me where the lion is. I will hit you on the head.

Zdravko: But I do not know where the lion is.

The King was angry. He tried to hit him on the head, but before he did, someone threw a metal cross. The king shouted of pain because the metal cross burned his skin.

– What's happening. – The king shouted.

– Very simple. Vampires have a weakness of crosses, garlic and icons. – Brahms said, holding a cross and a garlic.

The King of the Vampires: Very clever, but this is my castle. Do you have a plan.

– Yes. We have a plan. – William said while he holding stick dynamite.

He lit a stick of dynamite her put it to a wall. After a few seconds dynamite shattered wall. There waiting Dagar, who was sitting on his dragon. Brahms, William and Zdravko climbed on the back of the dragon. He flew away from the king of vampires. A few minutes later, they returned to the castle of elves.

Brahms: Dagar, thank you for helping me.

Dagar: No problem.

Brahms, William, and Zdravko were in Bram's room and were discussing the situation.

Brahms: Zdravko, the vampire king has said why he kidnapped you.

William: Probably because he won the ''island of battles''.

Zdravko: It was not because of it. The King of the Vampires wants to know where the lion is.

William: But why the king of the vampires will want to know where the lion is.

Brahms: Listen to me. We will not get anywhere. We need to learn more about "netalzenski" lion.

William: Okay, let's go to the library and check it out.

William first left as he walked to the library. He was drugged and kidnapped. When he awoke, he was sitting on a chair. He looked around and saw a large Japanese-style room and many statues of animals, and he also saw two monsters, girls. Ayakashi and Yuki-onna, they were dressed in a kimono. Ayakashi had a blue kimono and Yuki-onna in a white kimono.

William: Hello. Can I ask where I am.

Ayakashi opened the door, and then Kitsune entered, dressed in a red kimono.

– Hello. You must be wondering why you are here. – Kitsune said.

William: Yes, I was kidnapped, but for what. But I see you love animals' statues.

– Ha ha ha. You are not here to admire my collection of statues. Where is the "netalzenski" lion. Lion with gold coat. – Kitsune said.

William: But I do not know where the lion is.

Kitsune was angry. It starts to burn with a blue flame. She grabbed William's neck and, in an angry voice, said: Listen to me. If you do not tell me where the lion is. I will kill you.

But then Zdravko entered the room and said: He will not be killed. Or you'll let him go or I'll take it myself.

When she saw Zdravko, Kitsune laughed and said: Ayakashi and Yuki-onna, kill him.

Yuki-onna creates a knife from ice and hit Zdravko in the heart. But Zdravko did not show any reaction. He looked at the knife, then to Yuki-onna. He took her head and hit her on a table near him. Yuki-onna lost consciousness. Ayakashi tried to attack Zdravko, but he caught her and threw it on the wall, after which Ayakashi lost consciousness.

– Now I'll kill you. – Kitsune said.

She dropped William and raised her hand and a blue fiery ball appeared. William was free. He put his hand on Kitsune's face and his hand began to shine in the yellow light and Kitsune fainted.

Zdravko: William. What did you do?

William: Anesthetic magic. Let's run from here.

Zdravko summoned his zombie lion and, together with William, returned to the castle of elves.

William: Zdravko, are you all right? You have a heart wound.

Zdravko: I'm fine William. I'm Zombie. If they do not hit me in the head, I will not have a problem.

Zdravko and William went to Brahms's room.

Brahms: William, I'm glad you're okay.

William: Thanks Brahms. Did you find anything about the lion?

Brahms: No.

William: I think I found something. While I was kidnapped, I heard that the lion's coat was of gold.

When he heard that, Brahms's eyes widened. He knew exactly where the lion. Director of "island of pets" sitting alone at home in front of the fireplace. He heard the door knocking. He went and opened the door and saw William, Zdravko, Brahms and the Owner.

Brahms: Director. We know the lion is here.

– Enter them. – Said the Director, Brahms, Zdravko, William and the owner came in. – Lion is in the basement.

Brahms: Zdravko. Go to the lion.

Zdravko went to the lion. Brahms, William and the owner sat on a couch and the director sat down in a chair.

William: But why the director will kidnap the lion.

Brahms: William. The director seems nervous. I'll say why he did it. Director. You can fix me if I'm wrong.

Director: Okay.

Brahms: The director has kidnapped the lion. Because he was threatened. The King of the vampires will destroy the island if you do not give him a lion. Kitsune also said if you did not sell the lion. She will buy the whole island to take the lion.

Director: Yes. I do not want to take advantage of the animal.

Zdravko returned all wet with dark blue water.

William: Zdravko. What has happened.

Director: The water becomes dark blue from coat of a lion.

Brahms: I think I have a plan to save the lion.

– How. – Said the director in astonishment.

Brahms: Very simple. There will be a rumor that we sell the lion at auction. With magic, we will make Zdravko's lion look like a "netalzenski" lion. Queen will have an important committee. I will tell the queen how water becomes dark blue from coat of a lion. It will make the use of gold from the lion to be illegal. We will just do so that the King of the Vampires and Kitsune will not go to the committee. I have a friend who has a shareholder house. I will be masked and "fake", I will bid for the lion. This is the plan.

Director: Let's act.

The owner and Queen went to the committee. Zdravko, the director, Brahms and William were in the shareholder house.

Brahms: Are you ready?

Director: Yes. Everything is ready.

Zdravko: Let's act.

Zdravko was in the warehouse. He was preparing to present the lion. But then the king of the vampires came in and in an angry voice said: Give me the lion.

Zdravko: What a lion?

The King of the vampires took a sword that was laid on the table and said: Do not annoy me. You will not like me angry.

Zdravko thought and took the sword from the table. They started to fight. Zdravko was zombie and the wounds that the King of vampires had left him. It was not a problem. Finally, Zdravko took the King's head and broke the table with his head. The King fainted. Zdravko left the room and presented the lion at the auction. Everyone started bidding, but only Brahms and Kitsune remained. It was obvious that Kitsune did not intend to give up.

– William. Kitsune does not intend to surrender. – whispered the director.

William: Do not worry. I have a plan.

Then, little by little, William moved closer to Kitsune. When William sat in the chair beside her. He said: Hello and sleep.

Then William quickly put his hand on Kitsune's face and his hand began to shine, and Kitsune fell asleep. When Kitsune fell asleep, Brahms "buy" a lion. Once the auction is over. The Queen said the gold of the lion would not be used.

Brahms and William were in Brahms's room.

William: Brahms. How did you know that the director had taken a lion.

Brahms: Very simple, William. The director was not very worried, but behavior did not reveal it. I saw that he had hairs on his garment. First I thought it was a thread. But when I realized that the coat of a lion was of gold. I knew it was the lion's is going to be with the director.

William: You are incredible.

Brahms: Thanks. William has three tickets for an opera. You can invite your lady. Psychologist.

– Brahms. How did you know I liked her? – William said with a surprised look.

Brahms: Do you really want to know?

William: No.

And here ends our story.


End file.
